The Idiot That I love, Said Kuroko Tetsuya
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "Hey, bastard." Everyone turned to Kaito who was almost forgotten. The fake blond scowled heavily as he pointed a kendo stick at a confused Ogiwara ('where did he hide that' Shuutoku's freshman captain squeaked as Takao laughed goodheartedly)."Battle me, you lowly piece of trash. Tetsuya-senpai is not going to marry the likes of you." A sequel of I'M SO SORRY...kind of.


The restaurant was bustling with loud boisterous students. The owner had given up hours ago trying to quiet them down and just paid attention to the endless orders that came.

It was the graduation day, and that very night, Akashi decided to treat every player from the six schools that each of the Miracles attended. Some of the former seniors and players were also there. Seirin's Big Four, Riko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and Izuki were also there for the joyous occasion. The high school students and the newly graduated ones were still in their uniforms, but that did not deter them from enjoying the night as they passed the food around, talking and laughing. Some were catching up with their seniors who were now in college and introducing the juniors that they never met.

It was truly a night to remember.

"Kuroko . . ." Kagami hesitantly called out to his partner that was sitting in the neighboring table as their respective tablemates turned to them.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked innocently, even though he knew what Kagami was going to say.

"Kaito is being creepy again. He's scaring Shuutoku's freshman captain. Aren't you going to stop him?"

Sure enough, three tables away, a neatly bleached head was poking out of the table. A brown haired teen was trying hard not to break into a cold sweat beside the fake blond. Kuroko felt the intense stare even from behind. Kaito was a nice kid. Kagami-kun was just being spiteful because of their close one-on-one the other day.

Imayoshi, who was on Kuroko's table, whistled, "So that's the ninja-ish stalker of the Generation of Miracles, the phantom sixth man that I've heard quite a lot about. I must say, he has some . . . interesting taste."

He raised an amused eyebrow at the various skull rings on Kaito's fingers that were resting beside his pretty little head above the table. Kuroko did not feel the need to enlighten him of the fact that Kaito wore layers of cross necklaces; he even had a collection of belts with designs that could set Midorima off right where he stood. Not to mention he never zip his uniform and always flaunted the white shirt under it to spite the teachers. Basically, Kaito was a kitten in a lion's disguise.

Of course that was _Kuroko's_ own opinion. To others, Kaito was a hardcore juvenile delinquent with a permanent mean look. Kagami and their three close teammates had given up trying to make Kuroko see it. The other club members were still trying hard. Their precious phantom senior was too fragile and pretty for someone like Kaito.

"Kagami-kun, Kaito-chan-" insert several choking sounds from the Miracles "-wants to be your friend. Why don't you go over to his table and talk to him? I'm sure he'll be delighted to be able to have a civil conversation with his respected seniors."

Seirin gave their phantom senior a long-suffering look as the others watched amusedly Kagami being maneuvered to Kaito's table. The redhead wanted to protest but Kaito gave him his trademark glare before turning a worshipping look at Kuroko. The pale former high school student patted the taller fake blond on the head, cueing another round of choking sounds from the Miracles.

"Kagami-kun, please don't be mean to Kaito-chan just for tonight. Who knows, this might be the last time you two will be able to sit down together."

_'I'd gladly stay away from him for the rest of my life.'_

Both Kaito and Kagami thought as they turned to glare at each other.

Kuroko, satisfied that Kaito and Kagami were beginning to communicate with each other, turned to leave for his table, but a voice from the entrance stopped him.

"KUROKO!"

Everything fell silent as everyone turned to the entrance where a half-crouching teen was trying to catch his breath. The teen straightened up, eyes full of resolve met Kuroko's blue ones. The pale bluenet gasped lightly.

"Ogiwara-kun . . ."

"Kuroko's childhood friend?" Kagami questioned lightly as realizations dawned to everyone else.

Ogiwara– tall, with longer hair, mature face and aura—took five long strides to reach Kuroko before he went down on one knee in front of his childhood friend. Some stood up to get a better view of the interesting scene. Kuroko only stared puzzlingly at his friend while secretly felt embarrassed of all the attentions on them.

The Miracles, however, felt an unfamiliar uneasiness.

"Kuroko . . ." Ogiwara started seriously as he took out a black small box from his pocket.

Gasps went around the room.

"Oh my God he's not going to… is he?" somebody whispered breathily. The others immediately shushed him.

Kuroko stared at his friend in mild horror. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Kuroko, about seven years ago, I stripped you off your purity. We were both naïve and innocent curious children but I should've known better, seeing as I'm always the dominant one in our relationship. I'm here today, to take responsibilities of what I've taken from you, and to fulfill the promises that we made to your late grandmother."

Kuroko now stared at his supposed friend in pure horror as everyone's jaws dropped at Ogiwara's confessions. Ogiwara took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he said the killer blow.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

It was an instant chaos.

"K-KUROKOCCHII! WHAT'S THE MEANING –sobs- OF THIS –SSU?!"

"Tetsu, are you guys serious?! Because I swear if this is some kind of joke I will-"

"Want–munch-to–munch-crush–munch- Kuro-chin's childhood friend –vicious munching sound-"

"What is the meaning of this Kuroko?!"

Ogiwara seemed to ignore the chaos around them as he stared at Kuroko intently. The blue haired teen felt lightheaded. This was too much for him. He did remember the promise, but it was a promise for Ogiwara to take care of him, not marrying him! And what purity?! They did nothing of the sorts!

_"I'M SO SORRY!"_

A flash of memory invaded his mind. Widening his eyes, it all suddenly made sense to Kuroko. Five years ago, Ogiwara gave him a phone-call, profusely apologizing for stealing Kuroko's first kiss two years prior while brushing off Kuroko's explanation.

_'Ah . . . I never really did explain to him that it's not like that, seeing how he was busy apologizing to grandma instead. And grandma kind of made him promised.'_

Feeling resigned, Kuroko dragged Ogiwara out of the place, leaving behind the suddenly quiet crowd.

Later when they came back, Ogiwara had messy hair and a bright vibrant grin, and Kuroko was flushed, with rumpled clothes and a band of silver on his ring finger - everyone showered them with impromptu congratulations (except the Miracles who were glaring nastily at Ogiwara, Akashi was chuckling eerily at the corner). Somewhere at the back, Himuro idly commented, and an awkward kind of 'what the fuck' moment settled in.

"Ah, no wonder he always turned me down for a date. He's taken."

"Hey, bastard."

Everyone turned to Kaito who was almost forgotten. The fake blond scowled heavily as he pointed a kendo stick at a confused Ogiwara (_'where did he hide that?!' _Shuutoku's freshman captain squeaked as Takao laughed goodheartedly).

"Battle me, you lowly piece of trash. Tetsuya-senpai is not going to marry the likes of you. _I'm_ the rightful candidate for his life partner."

All was good.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Happy New Year! LOL It's not new year yet but whatevah! I'm free to do what I want. This year had been so shitty but I counted my blessings and I figured I can't be too greedy. I almost lost my best friend, I lost my grandpa, but I made wonderful friends along the way. To people who know me personally, I love you all. To my loyal readers, you guys are my angels. Please add me on Facebook and let's talk. I love people . . . on the internet ;D I might not be able to update as frequent as this year because I have SPM next year. I'm very, **very** afraid of failing this one because my future will be half destroyed if I fail. That's why, please bear with me. I LOVE YOU ALL. Happy New Year ~

**P/S**: I will upload the beta-ed version when my beta is done with it. :3 Sei is a beautiful and wonderful person. She's the most level-headed one in our tight circle of four. And to think she's the youngest . . . I'm kinda ashamed. XD

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
